


The Unbearable Lightness of Being a Strider

by terificallyCatastrophic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terificallyCatastrophic/pseuds/terificallyCatastrophic
Summary: Dave Strider has lived with his brother for his whole life, to his own pain. Sword fights on the roof, mind-games, and a lack of food is what he's dealt with for years. Though his cousin Dirk offers to let him stay at his house, he won't leave. But he is fed up. Dave is going couch surfing. He's on the run from his brother, and he's ready to keep running forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Of Repulsion and Relatives

Dave leans against the wall of his bedroom, holding his side. His nose bleeding, his arms scraped, and ribs bruised. His sword is on the ground, no blood on it.

He's never drawn blood.

He grabs his phone and opened Pesterchum.

TG: hey john

EB: hey dave!

EB: what's up?

TG: not much

TG: im gonna go get dinner soon

EB: you really should come to my house for dinner sometime. my dad wouldn't mind.

TG: well my brother would

EB: fuck your brother! he doesn't own you.

TG: i guess

TG: talk to you later john

He doesn't know why he talked to John. John just makes him envious. Envious of his homelife. Of his dad. But it isn't John's fault. It's his brother. Dave instinctively brings his phone in front of him again.

TG: hey rose

TT: Hello there, Dave.

TT: Are you busy right now?

TG: no just finished up everything i have to do for today

TT: So you finished your fight with your brother?

TG: yeah just gonna go get something to eat but i thought i should talk to you

TT: Dave, you know our houses are open. Roxy and I's mom would be happy to let you stay, and John would be ecstatic. His dad would be happy to help. Dirk and Jake have an apartment now, don't they? You could stay there.

TG: you tell me this everytime

TG: and each time i say no

TT: I don't know why you do. What do you have to lose?

TG: blah blah blah this isnt what i want to hear

TT: What do you want me to say?

TG: i dont know rose

TG: but not that

TG: something about how im such a trooper and that ive got this and wow youre so cool dave i love you so much i love you more than we love eldritch horrors.

TT: No. I'll tell you what you need to hear. And you will keep coming back.

TT: I'm having a movie night next week. We're watching Rango again, as per your request.

TG: ill see if i can make it.

TT: I hope you do. Renting this movie was expensive.

TG: you have money to spare.

TT: Come by next week.

TG: alright

TG: im gonna head out

TT: Goodbye, Dave

TG: cya rose

Dave sticks his phone in his pocket.

"Hey bro, I'm leaving!" Dave yells.

"Alright, don't come back with AIDs or some shit." Bro says, barely yelling.

Dave sighs and puts on a sweatshirt. He puts on his shades and steps out of his apartment towards the stairs. The elevator has been broken for months, and Dave doubts they'll ever fix it. As Dave walks down the stairs, the old lady who lives next door tries to get his attention. She can tell there's something wrong. His black eye somewhat shows through his glasses, and his nose is still bleeding.

"Hello Mr. Strider." The woman says. She's holding two reusable grocery bags.

"Hello Mrs. Buncombe." Dave begins to walk faster down the stairs.

He picks up the pace, moving quickly through the halls. When he finally gets out onto the street, a rush of the November air hits him like a stack of bricks. He wishes that he had a winter coat. Maybe he could take a coat from the coat drive.

Dave continued to walk through the street, as he pulls up his hood. His hood pushes down his curly blonde hair, and leaves a shadow on his face. He opens the door to a McDonalds, before seeing a crowd. Too many people. He steps back onto the sidewalk and goes into the empty subway.

"Hey little dude. What can I get for you?" The boy behind the counter says.

"Could I have a toasted pastrami sandwich?" Dave says averting his eyes.

"Sure man." The boy sticks the sandwich in the toaster and waits thirty second. Dave digs around in his coat pockets. "Do you want any veggies on this thing?" The cashier says as he pulls out the sandwich.

"Just some olives and lettuce." Dave pulled out the 20 dollar bill and puts it on the counter.

"Alright! I got your sandwich. Hey do you want the pastrami meal? It'll get you a chips bag for another $2.50."

"Okay." Dave continued to look away as he grabbed the chips. He put it on the table, but the cashier noticed his bandaged hand, with blood puddling through.

"Woah man, are you okay?" The kid says. Dave immediately pulls his hand back.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Dave unintentionally makes eye contact with the kid, who notices his black eye and bloody nose.

"Dude, what's wrong? Did you get into a fight or something?" The boy tries to keep on looking at Dave, but Dave keeps looking away.

"Yeah some kids at my school jumped me. Can I get my sandwich?" Dave reaches for the sandwich.

"No dude! I can't let you go home looking like that. We've got some neosporin and gauze in the back." The cashier pulls the sandwich away.

"It's okay, my mom will fix me up when I get home. Just give me my change." Dave has gotten this question before. The 'what happened?' or the 'are you okay?' are per usual. He knows just what to say.

"Okay kid. Here's your change." The boy drops several coins onto the table with a few bills. Dave picks them up and grabs his sandwich as well. He takes one last look at the cashier, who has long black hair, tan skin, and vitiligo. The boy was watching him walk out, presumably to make sure no one jumps his again.

Dave steps out the door, goes around the corner of the store and starts to run. That was a close call.


	2. Of Detention and Derailment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mild Homopobic Language

"Mr. Strider, do you have an explanation for your actions." Dr. Hughes asks Dave, as she takes notes.

"The explanation is that he can't take a fuckin' joke." The boy sitting next to Dave has long brown hair, that sticks up with gel. The center of his hair dyed purple, and he has dark brown skin. He's a little handsome, but the scowl on his face and the bruise on his cheek makes you forget that fact. "All I did was talk shit about some broad he was sittin' next to, an' then I end up in I.S.S.."

"Oh my god will you _shut up_. The only thing that has been coming out of your mouth for the last 30 minutes has been shittalk about my friends and I." Dave rolls his eyes.

"You mean me and my friends." The boy pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Grammar."

"Wow thanks for that. It's so cool of you to ignore my previous statement and instead say what we already know. You're so smart, Ampora. Next time you want me to make you look smart and cool, talk to me. I've got your back on that front, your back is mine whenever you fall, you fall into my arms and I will take you to someone's arms that will care about you. Don't worry, man, my arms have your sweet bony shoulders if you ever need them." Dave looks at the boy, stonefaced.

"Fuckin' flamer..." The boy mutters.

"Mr. Ampora! You boys need to sort out this conflict before someone get seriously hurt. I will be calling home." Dr. Hughes looks at the boys sternly.

"Don't call my dad! This's his fault anyway! I'm Eridan Ampora, I'm the best student you've got! You know I wouldn't do this just 'cause!" Eridan is gesticulating frantically.

"Mr. Ampora, I'm going to need you to stop. This isn't the first time you've provoked someone. And the things you said to Mr. Strider's friend was the last straw." Dr. Hughes is getting a little impatient. "You may go back to class."

Eridan scoffs and walks out, Dave shrugs as he follows behind Eridan.

"Not you, Mr. Strider." Dr. Hughes says.

"Lucky..." Eridan mutters.

Eridan walks out the door, as Dave sits back down.

"Mr. Strider, this is your first major offense. It's your first strike, but this is serious." Dr. Hughes puts down the pen she was using to write a report. "Why did you provoke him? The children I asked said that after he mocked your friend, you taunted him in front of everyone who has Lunch B. Then he hit you, and you both started to fight."

"He was just being a jerk." Dave's sunglasses hide his expression.

"Mr. Strider..." Dr. Hughes seems to be more aggravated as she drums her fingers. Dave ignores this and looks around the room. There is a slinky dog on her desk, and a jar of Jolly Ranchers on her shelf.

"There isn't really a reason besides the fact that he was being a jerk. What do you want me to say?" Dave says, annoyed.

"Mr. Strider, people have been mean to her before, and you've never done anything. From what I heard, something was different this time."

"You want me to tell you what happened? You obviously already know." Dave yawns.

"He called her a dyke, Mr. Strider. Was that what you wanted me to say? Listen, you need to dial it back on your aggression. Is... something going on at home?" Dr Hughes leans in. "You've been so distracted lately. What's going on?"

"My mom is an alcoholic and fucks my dog in front of me. The shit is straight irksome to the very 10th degree." Dave says with a smirk, as he leans back in his chair.

"Get out of my room, Mr. Strider." Dr. Hughes points toward the door. "My room is always open if you need it."

"Nice." Dave walks out of the room.

He walks through the halls, towards the bathroom. He steps into the room, and sits on the tabletop of the sink. He swings his keys, as a boy walks out of the stall. He goes to wash his hands in the sink, but Dave is already sitting on the marble.

"Mind moving, jackass?" The boy says, looking at Dave. Dave almost fumbles, not expecting the boy to interact with him.

"Yeah. I'm a little busy. Why don't you use those other sinks? They look a little nicer. And have a lot less dude butt on them. You might be into that though." Dave continues to swing his keys.

"Shut it asshole. You know those sinks don't work." The boy has brownish-reddish hair, and a striped shirt that's too small for him. He leans on the tabletop, his Latino skin contrasting with your pale white skin.

"Yeah. I do know. But you can go without washing, can't you?" Dave says, bringing his eyes back up towards the boy's candy red eyes.

"Sure. If it means I don't have to deal with you." The boy walks out of the room, throwing his hands in the air.

"Win win." Dave smirks.


	3. Of Partners and Panic

"Hey babe? I'm going to the store after work. You wanna come with?" Dirk leaned over the couch, resting his head on Jake's hair.

"Sure. How long are you gonna be out?" Jake looked up from his laptop, where he was writing an email.

"Not too long. I've gotta go bring this paperwork to a client. Wanna hang out in the car while I work?" Dirk said.

"Hell yes. I'm bored out of my mind." Jake shot up, closing his laptop and leaving it on the bed. "My manager told me to send a bunch of emails to city council about funding for the library."

As Jake ran off to his room to get his socks and a coat, Dirk adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers though his hair. He pulled on a bomber jacket, and slipped on a pair of vans. Dirk checked his shopping list and then his phone. His phone had no messages.

TT: Hey Dave, what's up?

TG: nothing really

TG: i just had dinner and my bros in his room

TG: im hanging out on the roof

TT: That's alright. I was wondering if you'd like to come for Thanksgiving.

TG: i dunno

TG: im really busy and ill probably spend it with my bro

TG: you can spend it making out with your boyfriend

TT: Ha. Maybe I will, since you can't be bothered to drive more than 30 miles.

TG: yeah yeah look i gotta go

TT: Alright then. Remember, my apartment is empty except for my boyfriend and ego.

TG: cya dude

Dirk stuffed his phone in his pocket. Did Dave think he was stupid? Dirk knew something was wrong. As Dirk checked his pockets for his keys and wallet, Jake walked out of their bedroom and put on his shoes.

"I changed my shirt and put on deodorant." Jake said.

"Thanks. Wouldn't want to be seen with a raccoon man." Dirk smirked. He opened the apartment door, and let Jake walk through. Dirk followed towards the elevator.

"Dickens, do I go to floor one, the lobby, or the ground floor?" Jake asked, as his hand hovered over the pad.

"The lobby. I parked the car in the garage." Dirk grabbed Jake's hand guided him towards the button.

The elevator rose up, and it was luckily empty. Jake walked into the elevator and pressed the L button again. The elevator went down, from the 7th to the 1st floor. Jake tapped his foot and hummed, seeing as there was no elevator music.

The elevator stopped, and it's doors opened. Dirk walked into the lobby and saw at his landlord checking his phone.

"Hey Mr. Larson." Dirk waved.

"Good evening Mr. Strider." The landlord looked up from his phone. He smiled at Jake, who he had spoken to this morning before Jake left for work. "Did they lock the door, English?"

"No, but my manager wanted to know why I was so early and why I brought coffee into a library." Jake grinned as Mr. Larson chuckled and turned back to his phone.

Dirk walked through the door and clicked the light on from his keys.

"Glad you remembered your keys, this time." Jake grinned at Dirk. Dirk was known to leave his phone, keys, and wallet in his apartment, at his job, or at Roxy's house.

"Oh please, I've been getting better." Dirk responded, fully realizing that he hadn't. "I'm not some sort of... what did you call me? A forgetful fanny?"

"What? No, I called you an airheaded arse!" Jake chuckled as he opened the car and got in the passenger seat.

"Those two are synonymous. I know what I'm saying." Dirk turned the key and put on the radio.

"Put on the headlights, I can barely see." Jake reached over to a button on the steering wheel, before Dirk grabbed his hand. "Dude, what the hell?"

"We can handle it. You just have awful eyesight. I'm not draining the battery." Dirk let go and grabbed the steering wheel. He hit the pedal and backed out of the garage. He looked behind his seat, carefully maneuvering out of his parking space.

Dirk's phone rang, it's ringer on loud from waiting for Jake to text him back. Thrown off guard, Dirk scratched the car next to him.

"Fuck!" Dirk and Jake said in unison, Jake covering his ears. Dirk sighed.

"Answer the phone Jake, I'll go write a note." Dirk opened the door and went his trunk and wrote his phone number on a slip of paper. He slipped it into the windshield wipers and walked back into the car.

"Think we can break the bank for this one?" Dirk said as he sat down in the car. Jake turned to Dirk. "Dude, what is it?"

"It's Rose. Roxy says she's gone missing."

* * *

"Have you guys called the police yet?" Jake said as he tried to catch up with Roxy and Dirk, deep into the woods near the Lalonde house.

"Jane is on it right now, and my mom is looking in the neighborhood." Roxy said, dialing on her cellphone. "She got into a fight with my mom yesterday, so I think it's about that."

Dirk stopped at a hill, covered in trees. He stuck his hands out, blocking Roxy and Jake from tumbling down the hill.

"We've got to take this slow. We could fall down and get demolished by these branches." Dirk carefully stepped down the hill, taking it slowly. Jake grabbed his shoulders and held on for stabilty. Roxy snapped off a tree branch to use as a walking stick.

"Fuck, this is gonna take too long!" Roxy looked back down at her phone, and saw that her number had been blocked. She darted down the hill, able to keep her stability.

Dirk looked back and forth from Jake and Roxy, unsure of who he's supposed to follow.

"It's okay Dirk. I'll catch up." Jake let go of Dirk's shoulders, and Dirk nodded. He ran after Roxy, ducking under trees and trying to reach Roxy.

"Roxy! Slow down!" Dirk slid, as Roxy slowly came into his view. He grabbed her shirt. "Roxy, slow down! You're gonna fall down!"

Roxy turned to him.

"I've got to catch up with her!" Roxy wriggled in his grasp. "She's gonna hurt herself!"

"You'll be no good to her with a concussion. Slow down, then we ca-" Dirk was interrupted by Jake running down the hill.

"Fellows! I found something!" Jake ran frantically. "You ran past it!"

"What is it?!" Dirk and Roxy yelled.

"It's Rose's scarf." Jake was carrying Rose's bright pink scarf. "It was left torn on a tree branch."


End file.
